


Cheiloproclitic

by seor1324333



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seor1324333/pseuds/seor1324333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheiloproclitic, or the attraction to someone's lips.</p><p>Oikawa's lips, to be specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally inspired by the following list of prompts http://goldshitter.tumblr.com/post/120749091378/send-me-a-word-and-a-character-series-pairing-and
> 
> but then things got out of hand
> 
> as usual

There’s been something weird about Oikawa lately, Hajime thinks, his eyes trained on the setter’s face as they make their way through the frost bitten roads to school that morning. He’s smiling ever so slightly, head tilted up towards the grey-snow skies, his mind probably as high and drifting as the heavy clouds there. A comfortable silence envelops them, the only sounds that of boots crunching through snow, and of an occasional car cruising silently by in the early hours of the morning. Hajime works his hands inside their mittens, trying to capture just _what_ it is about Oikawa that’s getting him so worked up. They turn a corner, the front gates of Aoba Johsai looming ahead in all its white-bricked glory. Hajime’s taken a few steps forward before he realizes that there’s no one beside him. He turns around.

 

“Oikawa -”

 

He’s met with lips on his, brief and sweet, chaste, almost. Then Oikawa’s pulling back, cheeks tinged with a wind-nipped redness that only glow deeper at Hajime’s open-mouthed stare.

 

“I’ve got to get going, Iwa-chan, but I’ll see you at practice today, alright? Promise not to scare off too many classmates with that terrible frown of yours, okay?”

 

And then he’s off, scarf trailing behind him like some playful whip of a tail, boots skipping gracefully over ground that is unfairly hazardous for everyone but Oikawa. The bell signaling the start of homeroom echoes shrilly in the courtyard, and Hajime realizes he still hasn’t moved, his mouth opening and closing, the last wisps of the kiss still ghosting on his lips.

 

Oikawa had tasted like sunshine.

 

Hajime rolls his eyes at the faux poeticness of his thoughts. But, and his gaze follows the setter’s scarf just as it disappears through the school doors, his mind wasn’t all wrong. Kissing Oikawa was like tasting the seasons on his lips, so on mornings cold and dreary like this one, Hajime would usually taste frost and something subtly metallic. His fingers lingering on lips that still tingle with the feel of _Oikawa_ and _softness_ and _warmth_ , Hajime hurries towards his own class, managing to only slip once and narrowly missing an unsuspecting first year.

 

 

 

 

They’re taking a break from practice, the third years reaching for towels and water bottles at the side of the gymnasium. Kindaichi and Kunimi are tossing a ball back and forth in easy camaraderie, Yahaba joining them in their conversation. Watari’s talking to the Coach, and Kyoutani bends down to tug at his shoelaces, at the other side of the court where his equipment is. Hajime watches as Oikawa wipes moisture from his lips, reaching into his bag to pull out… what looks to be a small tube of lipstick. Matsukawa raises an eyebrow, saying nothing as Oikawa unscrews the top, swirling the tip around a bit before applying it across his lips.

 

“Is no one going to comment on Oikawa wearing lipstick at practice?” Hanamaki drawls. Matsukawa snorts.

 

“How _rude,_ Makki, as if I would wear lipstick when I’d just sweat it off anyway. This is lip gloss, it keeps my lips nice and lustrous. See? Now I can blow kisses at my fangirls without worrying about them getting something dry and cracked!”

 

The third years turn towards Hajime, as if expecting him to make his usual retorts and bring their vain setter down a few notches. He’s still staring though, at those glossy lips, wondering if they’d taste like the sweet summer of that morning’s kiss.

 

“As if anyone would want that from you,” he says, several beats too late. He adds, quickly, to stave off the beginnings of the smirk forming on his setter’s face, “Where’d you get that anyway?” He turns away, downing his water bottle in large gulps. “Your fanclub present it to you as a token of their undying love?”

 

“Now, now, if I were to get anything from my fans, you know very well I’d be swamped in a whole assortment of lip care products. This one was a recommendation from Neechan. I’d ask her for some for you guys, but this was the only one in the makeup bag she got.”

 

Matsukawa claps him on the shoulder. “We’re good. Anyway, it’s not like any of us can pull something like that off.”

 

“You mean glossy lips? _Anyone_ can pull off glossy lips, Mattsun. Glossy lips are a gift to humankind, devoid of any cultural or gender barriers. Right, Iwa-chan?”

 

But Iwa-chan had already finished his water, and was currently pretending he’d just heard his name being called on the court, demanding his immediate attention and presence.

 

He ignores Oikawa’s _Iwa-chan, if you overwork your bladder like that you’re going to have to pee~_ and the feeling of Hanamaki’s smirk targeted at his back.

 

 

 

 

Hajime’s made sure they’re the last ones left in the clubroom before he grabs Oikawa by the shoulders and pulls him in for a kiss.

 

“Mmph,” the setter lets out a surprised breath, before dropping his schoolbag and snaking his arms around Hajime’s neck. They’re still sweaty from practice, and Hajime’s probably had more attractive moments in his life, but all that pales when he swipes his tongue across Oikawa’s lips – and yup, there it is, the taste of gentle sun drops that Hajime hasn’t been able to get out of his mind all day.

 

“Oikawa,” he breathes, and tugs at his lower lip with his own. He opens his mouth to say the setter’s name again, and Oikawa takes the opportunity to work his tongue into Hajime’s mouth, swirling wet hotness around teeth, tongue, the inside of a cheek –

 

Before he’s realized it, they’re pressed against locker doors, and Oikawa pulls back briefly to catch his breath, only to be pulled back in, Hajime pushing and desperate for more of that sweetness that sends streaks of pleasure into his brain.

 

“Oikawa… Oikawa, fuck, you taste good -”

 

_Bang!_

They jump apart in alarm, heads snapping towards the clubroom door. It creaks open slightly from the force it’d been slammed shut with.

 

“Hello?” Oikawa calls out tentatively. He turns to Hajime. “Was that the wind, or?”

 

“I’m – I’m so sorry!” a voice squeaks outside. “I was just – I came back because I’d forgotten to take my running shoes, I didn’t mean to disrupt, I didn’t see anything, I’m sorry!”  

 

“Oh my gods,” Oikawa says, face pulling into the widest grin. “Kindaichi, is that you?”

 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll be on my way, I’m sorry Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san!” And there’s the sound of boots crunching hurriedly away in the snow, before they’re alone again in the sweat stained room.

 

“Stop laughing,” Hajime grunts, slapping the setter on the arm.

 

“But _Iwa-chan_ , do these things even happen in real life? Can you imagine the look on Kindaichi’s face? And right when you were saying something so dirty as ‘ _you taste good’_.”

 

“Shut _up_ , Asskawa.”

 

But Oikawa’s bent over, his body wracked with laughter. Hajime feels a smile tugging at his lips, despite his own mortification.

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa turns to look at him, wiping tears from his eyes, “how much do you think we traumatized poor Kindaichi?”

 

Hajime covers his face with a hand.

 

“Do you think he’ll still be embarrassed tomorrow? Will he be able to face us? Should I tease him if he pretends nothing happened?”

 

“Oikawa,” Hajime groans, “you are a shitty, shitty person.”

 

But the setter only laughs at him, so Hajime picks up his coat and bag, and heads towards the door.

 

“Iwa-chan, wait, ahaha, wait for me -”

 

Hajime slams the door behind him for good measure.

 

 

 

 

It’s nearly midnight when Hajime’s phone buzzes, screen lighting up with a snapchat notification from Oikawa. He opens the picture from _oikawabestsetter4_ , stares at it for the ten seconds it appears for, and closes the app to type out a text message.

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> what the fuck was that

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> it was a goodnight kiss iwachan!

>> so you can sleep better

>> sleep away those frown mrks

 

 

He starts typing, but stops as his phone buzzes again. How did Oikawa text so fast?

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> i kno u were captivated by my lips

>> my lucious lips if i may add

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

>> yeah, i was wonderin why they looked so swollen

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> its cuz i was making a kissing face!

>>ノ(ಠ_ಠノ)

>>  (ง •̀_•́)ง

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> yeah those dont look like kissing faces

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

>> shutup iwachan

>> r u not going to comment on how nice my lips looked

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> they looked… nice

>> were you wearing lipstick again?

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> its lipGLOSS jeez iwachan

>> ill need another few shopping expedtions w/ neechan be4 i can comfortably wear lipstick

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> cool

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> we should go shpping together this wkend

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> ok?

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> dw we can go buy some manly stuff first to placate ur masculine ego

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> shutup

>> wtf is even manly stuff

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> and then imma go buy more of this lipgloss cuz its sooo gooood

>> ITS SO GOOD IWACHAN

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> shut up noisykawa

>> but yeah

>> i know

>> i was there

 

 

The next text takes a bit longer to send, and Hajime’s already under the covers, his room dark save for a sliver of moonlight through bedside curtains. The soft beam lands on his phone, which vibrates noisily against his bedside table.

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> so for my nxt gloss

>> wat flavour should i get?

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> what was this one called

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> number 73

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> umm

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> should i get smthg similar? or like smthg fruity, or minty

>> should i get one that makes my lips look like blood?

>> (i can just pretend its tobios or ushiwakas lol)

>> wat do u think iwachan? what do u like?

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> thats terrible oikawa

>> why would u think like that

>> but i like fruit

>> no blood though. i dont like blood

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> wow iwachan. so controlling

>> but ok we can go for some summery tasting fruits or smthg! something sweet, yeah?

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> sounds good

>> your current one is good too

>> i like that one too

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

>> i noticed ;)

>> so we can get both! u might have to pay for one tho, my measly allowance doesnt cover much beyond basic human nccessites

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> yeah if basic necessities also meant volleyball equipment and movie rentals

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

>> be quiet iwachan

>> u shouldnt enable me so much. i blame u

 

 

Hajime rolls his eyes at his screen.

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> whatever

>> you should sleep oikawa

>> weve got practice tmrw

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> awww so sweet

>> kaasan

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> excuse me

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> ahaha i can just imagine ur scary face rn iwachan

>> so scary

>> *shivers*

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> gotosleep

 

 

_From: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> okay~

>> gnight iwachan

>> sweet dreams and lotsa kisses ;)

>> (esp the lipglossed ones, cuz i kno u like those, dont even try to deny it)

>> <3

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> yeah yeah

>> night

 

 

He’s already turned over, tapping his phone into sleep mode and clicking it shut, before he turns back again, unlocking his screen.

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> oik?

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> i s2g if ur still awake but just ignoring my messages

 

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> ok well im assuming ur asleep then

 

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> good night oikawa

 

 

 

_To: dumbass boyfriend_

 

>> <3

 

 

And he finally lies down, eyes closing against the silvered shadows of his room at night.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt mean for this to follow the same format as "kinks" lmao
> 
> also i apologize for the mess of formatting i dunno how to express texts eyyyy
> 
> ALSO THE LIPGLOSS THING SO IVE BEEN OBSESSED WITH MY LIPGLOSS AND THAT TRANSFERRED TO OIKAWA


End file.
